Caged up
by Android 18 fan
Summary: A POV/ regular ONESHOT to how 18/17 felt in Gero's lab. Kind of fits with 'be careful what you wish for'. R & R...


**Disclaimer: Two different stories I tried to write today, haha. But this one turned out to be the one I promised my boyfriend for his birthday. This is a ONESHOT to 'Be careful what you wish for'. It is based on after Android 18 (Crystal) and Android 17 (Chris) are captured by Gero. This is during the operation of the bomb inside their chests but I do not write about them being operated on, just Crystal getting taken for operation. Please do enjoy, and review if possible. I'd like to see if anyone liked this..**

* * *

**CRYSTAL'S POV**

How long has it been? Days, weeks, months...Lord forbid, years? It feels like I've been here for an eternity...But I know it hasn't been that long...Yet. It's been so long since I could see the beautiful sun rise, or take a deep breath in of fresh air. Man, all I've been enveloped around has been darkness, and old, stinky smelling air. It gets so depressing in this place...I mean, it's hard not to wonder when will I ever get to see the light of day again. But sometimes I wonder if I ever _will _see the light of day again. I never knew I would miss the sun of all things, heh. We sure do take advantage of a lot of things...Even the simplest of things can mean a lot to you when you are deprived of them.

This is all a living nightmare...You can not begin to imagine how scary this is to me. I've been kidnapped and have no way of escape! I mean, not only am I just kidnapped, but I am being expirimented on almost every day and night. I can feel all the changes in my body after Gero has finished his work...It's a nice type of feeling. At least after the excrusciating pain is over with. It's almost as if I feel stronger than what I really am..I feel like I could literally fly and touch the clouds. Maybe I can? I don't even know what this man is changing inside my body...But I just feel so full of energy. I wish sometimes this guy would just give me a break and let me enjoy something...Everytime I try to expiriment with this humongus amount of energy I feel as if he has given me, he locks me away in that chamber thing...Man it's so lonely inside that thing...Complete solitude...I just know when he has locked me away, my brother will be next in line. I sometimes wonder...Is Chris thinking the same thing as me? Is he feeling the same thing as me? I hardly get to see a wink of him now..I miss him so much...He's all I have left! If i were to ever lose him...I think I'd just totally give up on life.

What did I do to deserve the agony of this? Is it because I killed my Dad accidently...? Or because I shot my mother? I had to though...Or they would have killed me. Maybe I should have just let them. I am a nothing. I'm not even a pretty face. Even they were more of something than me! They could have cleaned up their act and became someone...I'm amazed...What ever went wrong with us? We used to be a happy little family! But then..That night...All after there, it went downhill. Dad, why did you have to drive mother insane?! She meant so much to us! Especially me...Mother and I weren't just 'daughter and mother'. We had a relationship; a bond. I could tell her everything, even though I was only five at the time. She always had such a beautiful smile...But you wiped it clean, Dad. Never after that did I ever see that beautiful, loving smile of hers that I still to this day wish; crave, to see. Oh, if only, if only!

I wish Gero would just kill me. I'd rather be dead than be going through this torture! In fact, since he won't just get it over with...Maybe I can get the job done with? No one will ever remember me...Heck, if anyone did, they'd have found me up here already. No one loves me, except my brother. But we can't even see eachother anymore. So what's to live for? Nothing, I tell you. Not a thing...Why couldn't Gero place one of his items for his stupid little 'observations' in the chamber he stuck me in this time?! I guess I'll just have to do it myself when he decides to take me out of this blasted room!

* * *

**CHRIS'S POV**

Sister, where are you? Are you okay? Please tell me Gero left you alone! I don't like to see my own flesh and blood being torture hours upon hours! I'd rather it me than you! I miss you so much, Crystal. I'm so sorry this all has happened...It's all my fault. If I had not have came up the idea of going up here in the mountains, everything would be better than it is now, at least. I wish I could just hug you...I know to others I sound insestial and all. I'm not though. I mean like, even brothers and sisters begin to miss eachother when all they have are eachother and are in some deranged man's lab getting pieces of their flesh torn off and sewn back on. See what I mean now? I'm so worried for Crystal. If only I could get a punch on that old man, Gero. He's so sick...One day, I swear on it, I will. Noone messes with me or my family; especially my sister.

Man, my whole life has been messed up like this! Even way back when I was like five. My Dad beat the tar stew out of me every day. Why? Well, the only close to logical reason I ever heard was because I was a wussy and my Dad wanted to 'man' me up. I guess it worked in a way seeing as I am always wanting to protect my sister. But wanting is much different from _doing. _If only I could get my hands on Gero and save my sister...Man, I can't even save my own self from Gero! So how can I ever expect to save my sister?

You just can't begin to imagine how horrifying it is to be forced to hear your own flesh and blood's bloodcurdling scream as they are having a knife cut into their very skin. Expecially when it is a loved one...You want to help them, but you can't. Just imagine it. No matter how hard you try, no matter how hard you want to, you can not save them- when they're right on the other side of the wall of the room your locked in. You feel so...so hopeless and weak. I know I should be a man...But I can't help but tear up when I hear my sister's screams. Eventually, after hearing her screams for long enough, I can't help but want to wish I was some place else. I mean come on, who can blame me?

It gets even more horrifying when I'm the one being operated on...Oh, the pain! You just don't realize how lucky you are! I would rather to still be living with my parents any other day than have to be forced to live with this kind of torture. There is never any letup...Gero never gives us anything to ease the pain, or to knock us out. We have to deal with it. Man, how i dread tomorrow. Or better yet, today. Every day I am in fear; wondering when Gero will drag me into his torturious room to do his expirimentations on me.

I've been wondering about what he told me though- the day he kidnapped me. He told me about some guy, Goku. He said he wanted revenge, and he was going to use us as his key for revenge. What a crazy thing to say, huh? I mean, if you are wanting to plot some revenge, why don't you involve yourself? Ya' know what I mean? In my opinion its kind of wussy to get revenge on an enemy by using someone else to do it. I wonder...Who is Goku? Whoever it is has a cool name. I'm not sure if my sister has any idea as to what Gero wants us for. I think i know more than her. You see, just the other day, I can briefly remember Gero, when I was strapped down to his operating table, getting on his computer and looking at a bunch of info with pictures of people. I saw some dude in orange and black hair. I couldn't see the name though, to my dismay.

H-hey, what's that sound?! It sounds like footsteps. Oh crud, its got to be Gero! Is he coming to get me or Crystal? We're both on the same hall...He must be coming to get Crystal, after all, his footsteps just passed by the door. I don't know whether to feel relieved or upset. Man, sis...Please hang on.

* * *

Crystal lay huddled in a corner with her head leaned downward on her knees, in her empty cell which was filled with darkness. Well, there was some light, which came from the door because there was a small square window in the middle of it. But it did not help very much. Her cell room felt so cold and clammy. She was shivering a little. To her dismay, she was still wearing the same clothing when she had gotten here. If only Gero would at least give her something different to wear. She hated having all these bloodstains on her. It felt so sticky and uncomfortable. Her scratches had been cleaned though, oddly enough- by Gero when he had her strapped down, before he had started his operations. So at least she didn't look too aweful. By now where she had been beaten upon, she had bruises. They were all scattered across her fragile body.

If there would have been a light on, you would notice she had terrible looking new cuts fresh on her skin. They were no doubt from Gero's cruel operations performed on her. Little did Crystal realize, but he was actually placing these things inside her body and connecting them to her internal organs. Not only that, but she failed to realize that these things would change her total view on the world one day. She would no longer be the Crystal she knew...

Despite the terrible happenings that had only happened about a month ago, all Crystal could think about or even remember was the horrifying, nightmarish operations that had been performed on her body. All she could help but do was dread about when Gero would return for her. Every minute she was in this disgusting cell, she kept having flashbacks of every last procedure Gero had performed on her. It was mind boggling...It was all she could think of. You can not imagine how absolutly terrifying it is to have some mad scientist ripping your flesh apart. You want to just die...But you can't.

Tears began to form in Crystal's eyes, as she began to bawl. She just couldn't help it..She felt so alone and helpless. She so desperately wanted to end her life, but there was nothing in the room that she could use. It was just a door and rock and her. She felt like a caged up animal..She couldn't even be with her own brother for crying out loud! At first her crying sounded calm and low, but it slowly increased into a fit of hysteria. Her whole body shook as she cried with everything she had. She was so bruised and beaten that it even hurt for her to convulse like she was while she weeped. She hated life! She absolutely hated it with everything within her!

Tap, tap, tap.

She heard the sound of Gero's footsteps and lowered down her cries of sorrow. She did not want him to hear her. And after all, he might get irritated if he heard her crying. She didn't want to take any chances with this weirdo. His footsteps soon died down, and fear began to envelope her entire being. A chill ran up her spine. She wished so bad there was a way to escape, but she knew there was not. She would have to just deal with her punishment once again. Punishment? Yes! She must have done something to deserve this!

Raising her head up and wiping away her useless tears, she heard more continuous footsteps until they suddenly came to a stop. Right in front of her door, sadly. She refused to let Gero operate on her today! There was no way on earth she would not put up a fight again, just like all the other failed times. But this time, she would make sure she succeeded. She might have been afraid, but she wasn't going to let fear stop her from defending herself. Though, the last time she pulled something like she was planning, Gero had shot some injection into her from a gun that made her pass out cold. She wouldn't be even sweating this as much if he would have just let her stay passed out during the operations. But oh no! He was one sick manm one sick man indeed!

She could see his disgustingly old wrinkly face through the window with his sights set on lock. He had some high tech device or whatever that needed a password for the door to open. She knew he was done entering the password once his sights were no longer set on where the device was. Soon the door slowly opened, to reveal all of Gero. He wore a white, long lab outfit with some old nasty white button up shirt and khaki pants. He was really nasty looking. Glancing to his left, he flicked on a switch which was the lightswitch for the room. Everything lit up, causing Crystal's eyes to ache. After all, she had just been in the dark for more than enough time. Trying to take away the pain from her eyes, she rubbed them which proved not much help.

"I'm going to give you one more chance to prove yourself trustworthy." Gero was refering to the way she had acted previous times when she was taken up to get operated on.

Crystal sighed lowly. She had wanted to attack right now like usual, but she decided that this time she would use a different tactic. This one Gero probably would not expect until it happened once. There was not going to be another time though because she would make sure she would do her best to kill him.

"So get up." Gero commanded, walking over to Crystal until he was about a foot or two away. "I really don't feel like struggling with you today."

Immediately after he commanded her to do, she obeyed. It kind of hurt her to move like this because of all the cuts and bruises on her. She really was in bad shape. Not only that, but she needed some tender loving care. Not more abuse.

Gero smirked, pleased. "Good girl. Now, come." Gero twisted himself around to walk out and follow the lead for Crystal.

'I can do it..' Crystal thought to herself as she struggled to walk normally. This was going to be harder than she had originally thought. She wanted to just lay down and rest but she knew she had no time for that right now. Her and her brothers freedom depended on what she did now. She was amazed Gero was being so trustworthy himself. Was he up to something too?

As they began to walk towards the exit, Crystal lunged herself at Gero, wrapping her arms around his wrinkly neck and wrapping her legs around his body; doing her best to restrain him. A shout of shock escaped Gero. "Get off me, brat!" He yelled loudly.

Not listening to Gero, she tightened her grip around his neck as hard as she could. "Only a braindead would listen to someone like you!" She growled in his ear angrily. She hated this man and she had not even been in here for very long! There was nothing more pleasant than to see this greasily old man at her mercy. She was in control of him for once instead of him being in control of her. "Do you have any idea of the pain you've put us through?!" She demanded hysterically.

"It doesn't matter t-" Gero was cut off by Crystal tugging even harder on his neck.

"What was that?" She asked sadistically, grinning for the first time in a real long time. She let some slack some to him where he could talk again.

"Stop it, now!" Gero demanded.

"How about not?" Crystal whispered in his ear, gaining back her tug on his neck. "How does it feel to taste death right around the corner, old man?" It suddenly dawned on Crystal she had been killing a lot of people as of lately.

Not being able to respond, Gero was at her mercy. Reaching up to try to pull her arms off his neck, he grabbed ahold of each of her arms, pulling them. Seeing as he was a man and had been stronger at one time, he was a tid bit of a match for Crystal. But still, he was an old man! Ugh! He was able to manage to ease her grip enough where he could still breathe, but he was not able to pull her arms totally off to his dismay.

"When I get you off me, I swear!" Gero swore angrily, gritting his teeth in frustration as he held Crystal's arms tightly to make sure they did not get any tighter around his neck like before.

Suddenly, she felt a stinging, stabbing pain shoot through her arms where Gero was holding onto them. Much to her realization, he had been squeezing them with his nail as hard as he could. "Uhn!" Crystal growled in pain as blood began to seep out what was now cuts in her skin thanks to Gero.

How could she have not thought of this earlier?! Opening her mouth, she bit into Gero's ear. It was really nasty and all, but this was a very important situation. She felt like she could taste old man on his ear, but she knew it was just her paranoa.

"Gaaah!" Gero shrieked. In reaction to her biting his ear, he suddenly jerked his body backwards as he ran backwards into the wall; slamming Crystal's back into it.

Pain shot through Crystal and she wanted to give up and fall to the ground and let her pain ease off but she knew she just couldn't do it. "Oww!" She grunted as he pulled his body away from the wall a few feet and then ran backwards again into the wall; slamming Crystal into the wall even harder this time. Despite what he was doing, she still had a very firm grip on his neck and on his ear. But of course her back was throbbing wildly. Not only that, but she felt her air in her body being forcefully kicked out of her every time her back connected with the wall. She wasn't going to be free...No...Never...There was no hope any longer...Once he got her off his back, she would surely be tortured even more than before. She wanted to give up and admit defeat; just lay on her back and let the pain ease away. But she couldn't!

As he was moving off the wall to get ready to slam her into it again, she opened up her hands that were previously balled in a fist as she struggled to keep her griop on his neck. She was glad that she had not been able to cut her nails for once. Immediately she began to dig her nails into his neck, not giving him any slack.

"Ahhh!! You insulent brat!!" Gero rambled in absolute pain as he rammed her into the wall again, this time even harder than the last two times.

Crystal squinched her eyes shut in pain, gritting her teeth. She had to deal with it or she'd be one dead puppy! She felt him remove her from the wall again and move forward. Soon afterword, he rammed her back into the wall yet again, this time as hard as he could muster. Not even meaning to, Crystal slacked up on her grip around his neck which Gero took to his advantage by pulling her arms off him. Totally out of breathe, she fell off him and onto the ground on her back while gasping desperately for air.

Twisting around, Gero rubbed his neck to notice that Crystal had drawn some blood from his neck. A weezing cough escaped him as he soon after regained his breathe. "Deceitful brat." He murmured, but then spoke again with a sudden sick smirk planted on his face. "Though...I see you have some potential. That will work out wonderfully with your purpose. I can see the hate in your eyes which is your fuel. It keeps you going."

What was this crazy man babbling on about? What purpose? She had no purpose! Well, if she did, it was not anything to do with this geezer! Whatever he wanted her to do, she would refuse to do it. She was not some dog and refused to be treated as one!

Suddenly, she glanced up at him to see he had that blasted gun thingy in his hand with that needle. Oh no...Crud. She had failed again, miserably. She would never escape this sick man's grasp. Oh how she wished she would just croak and die...

A noise came from the gun as he shot the needle into her upper arm in the perfect place. A stinging pain went through her whole arm as she gritted her teeth slightly. She knew that soon she would be passed out and wake up to a living nightmare; full of agonizingly painful expiriments. Not only did her arm hurt now along with her back, but her heart ached even more than before. Suddenly, she felt her body begin to go numb, along with her sight beginning to get a little blurrier every second just about. "You'll pay..." She managed to growl under her breathe. Before long her everything went black on her, and she could no longer see. If only things would stay this peaceful...

* * *

**Disclaimer: Well, I wanted to write more but my BF's bday is coming soon and I had to rush. His bday is being celebrated tomorrow or either day after tomorrow. Wow, I have a lot of writing to do! Oh and guys, I'm going to Georgia for a couple days so I will not be updating any time soon. I will be out in the woods in a house in the middle of nowhere that is supported by stilts. Literally. I'm going to have so much fun out in the wilderness :D Anyway, I'm going to revise every single story I've ever written of Android 18. Starting with 'can you see through these eyes of ice?'. My BF got me in the mood. I have a folder for his bday of every single story I've ever written (which is a WHOLE lot! I have seven almost full notebooks of stories and ideas). So yeah! By the way, Same from myself is still in progress and WILL be finished- I promise!**


End file.
